A temporal database is database with a temporal data model that stores when a tuple has been valid (with respect to application time) or visible (with respect to system time). Application time refers to a time at which a fact is true in the real world. For example, validity of a contract, time of registration, and the like. System time refers to a time at which a fact was stored in a database.